Advice
by Mo813
Summary: After realising Sonny's wittiness, Chad becomes a team with her to try to find the perfect girl for him. But will Sonny's advice lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the set of So Random!. People were running everywhere to prepare for the first-ever question session for the So Random! stars.

But I was on my way to get the info on chad's latest date. I know what you're thinking! 'Sonny? YOU and CHAD talking about a DATE?' yeah. I know. But ever since Chad complimented me after our last fight a few weeks ago, we want to use my girl-skills to find him the perfect girl.

So far, we have reached date number three. Number one was really clingy. Number two..... Was a very girly guy. I laughed for hours! Then suggested he go on another date to see if he wanted to follow that path. But he all but slapped me after that suggestion.

I walked into my dressing room that I shared with Tawni and sat at my laptop. Tawni and the rest of the cast would never know I was doing this since I came in super-early with Chad to discuss things. And by the way, I know what you're thinking again. 'Laptop? That's how you help Chad?!' But listen and your questions will be answered.

I hooked up my webcam (see?!) and sent Chad an IM. He turned on his webcam.

"Hey. I got the camera to work halfway through the date. We might need a new one." he mumbled, and I could hear the sleep in his voice. I loved making drama queen wake up this early. And, about the camera, it's a little one that looks like a voice recorder that you see on all those spy websites.

"Why would we need a new camer-" I started, but the video of the date began playing. I could tell it started way too late when I heard half of an awkward sentence made by the girl Chad was with.

"...dunked him in chicken slime!" I heard the perky blonde yell, and then burst into hysterical laughter. Chad made a few nervous 'ha's. This girl had issues with saying disgusting things at a romantic dinner.

"So.... When did you become a super model?" Chad asked. How shallow of him. Even though all of his dates were supermodels, I was still a little surprised.

"Um, well a few months ago. My daddy-" okay, rich dad. No supermodel calls their dad 'daddy' at age sixteen without having a rich 'daddy'- "talked to the owner of the agency and got me in. Because the owner said I was really amateur and did weird poses, but I knew she was just jealous. So my daddy talked to her. And bribed her a little." She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uhm..... Awe.....some.....?" Chad replied, confused of what to say. I understood. I mean, how do you reply to that?

"So, are you ready to go?" the girl asked. I was guessing Chad nodded because the camera went up and down

(It was positioned on his neck).

I saw the walk out of the beautiful restaurant and into the car. In the car, the camera was covered by the girl's skin. I guess she had jumped on him. I almost threw up. She was trying to make out with him. I heard Chad mumble against her lips and pull away with a smooch-y sound.

"Uh, I think I'm oka-" he started, before I saw her skin again. Then her hand smacked the camera and the screen turned rainbow-colored before blacking out. The screen went away to reveal Chad snickering.

"Wow. You really know how to pick 'em." I giggled.

"And you really need my opinion? Even after you relived the date again?" I added.

"Well, duh. You wanted to control ALL of my opinions. It was in the agreement." he sneered.

"Okay. She's pretty. And a bubble-brain. And a money hog. Oh, and let's not forget the smacking your neck and making out with you against your own will." I snickered.

"I know! And now we need a new camera! And look at the red mark she made by smacking my neck!" he shouted, getting his neck closer to the webcam and pointing toward the red spot. It was in the shape of a hand. I tried to stifle my uncontrollable laughter, but I ended up laughing harder. Chad glared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny, I need a coff- why is Chad on your computer screen?" tawni said, walking in. She was early! Or I was late...

Chad automatically stopped in his mad position.

"Erm, I was just about to print out this picture to put on our dart board! But, never mind." I said, closing the window. Nice save.

"Oh, okay. So, like I was saying, I would like a coffee. You know how I am when I'm tired." tawni teased. I did know. Oh, no!

"Okay, but first, why are you here so early?" I asked.

"I was inspired and made a new

Sketch. And I wanted to run it by you since you're always here so early. Don't you get tired?" I yawned as if on cue.

"No." I said, blushing. I got up from the computer and ran over to the cafeteria.

When I got back, I heard tawni typing away on the computer. Then I heard chad's voice.

"hey. I got the camera to work halfway through the date." I heard Chad say. Oh, no, no, no! I stayed outside of the door, waiting for tawni to finish. But the door ripped open and tawni grabbed me by the arms.

"Just come inside!" she screeched. I followed her to the computer, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I know that-" I started, but was cut off with one of tawni's manicured fingers pressed to my lips.

"No big deal. It's hilarious that you're willing to sabotage his love life. Next time, get him together with one of those idiot models." she smirked. At least she didn't suspect anything!

"I am willing to help." she added.

"What time should I be here tomorrow morning?" she whispered, hearing the shuffle of sneakers toward the prop room. My thoughts were racing. Tawni couldn't-

"Six o'clock sharp." I blurted out without thinking. My eyes grew wide.

"Okay. I'll see you and Chad then." she said, waving and walking away. I hoped Chad wouldn't take my advice tomorrow.

"Hey Sonny?" Nico said while he walked into the prop room.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Was Chad in here? I heard his voice." he sneered, crossing his arms.

"Nope, it's a webcam. Sonny is planning on sabotaging chad's love life." I ears Tawni yell from down the hall. Curse that incredible hearer. Nico smiled evilly.

"How may I assist?" he said smugly. I began to shake m head in retort when Tawni yelled down the hall again.

"Come in at six AM tomorrow. We're going to give Chad really bad advice about dating." Tawni said, walking back into the room.

"Wow, sonny. You are one great sabotager." Nico complimented. Great.

"Well, time for.... Sketch rehearsing!" I said, changing the subject.

"I can't think about sketches! I don't even care about the one I made anymore! I want to plan what we're going to do." Tawni said, pulling Nico and I into a huddle. Oh, boy. She had some evil thoughts. I guess the plan was in action.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to get to the studios before six. I got there at 5:45 and quickly opened IM.

"Yay! Sonny, you're here early, too!" Tawni chirped while she walked in with Nico close behind. I sighed before turning around and smiling fakely.

"Yup. Let's do this." I said through the clenched teeth of my fake smile. I hooked up the web cam and positioned it towards us. Chad popped up moments later.

"Okay, Chad. Tawni and Nico decided to help us." I said with a sarcastic edge, hoping Chad would catch on. Not a chance. His brows furrowed, then his face went back to normal and he smiled.

"Cool! More help. So, I need help with the next type of girl I should date. I've dated supermodels and.... A guy. I need a new "type"." he said slowly.

"Um, how about... a vegetarian? They are supposed to be understanding of people who eat meat, but they don't eat it. Or a Goth. I hear they're great listeners." Tawni said.

"Hmm. Goth.... I don't know. Vegetarian would probably be good... Thanks Blondie." he replied with a smirk. Was he really that clueless?

"Oh, and the vegetarian should be younger than you and a doll collector." Nico added. I huffed, but no one seemed to notice.

"Uhm, I don't think so. But maybe the vegetarian should be kind of Goth so that she listens, too!" Chad said enthusiastically. He really needed to learn how to choose girls.

"So, sonny? Good plan?" Chad said.

"Mmhmm." I barely squeaked.

"Good." he smiled. He really thought he had figured this out.

"So, we're all going to help you until you find that special someone." Tawni said, and I'm glad Chad didn't know her well enough to know that this was her sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, man. This will be great. Guy AND girl advice. I wish I had that." Nico piped in. They really were playing it up.

"Wow, thanks sonny! You must really care about this." Chad said happily. The guilt in my stomach was bubbling. My stomach felt numb. I didn't answer Chad. Soon, Tawni elbowed me and cleared her throat.

"I- I think I... Uh..." I stuttered. Nico pushed me forward slightly, silently saying 'spit it out!' In a rush, I said, "Uh huh and I'm really glad we're all helping you. You deserve this." I sounded like a robot, but, as mentioned earlier, Chad was clueless to some things.

"Kay. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Chad said before turning off the webcam.

"Nicely done, guys." Tawni said. She patted me on the back.

"I know you're nervous, but try to stop stuttering. It almost gave us away!" Tawni said, throwing her hands in the air. She took a deep breath and collected herself.

"Hopefully he will find a vegetarian Goth by tonight." Nico snickered. He would. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. He got everything he wanted.

Or thought he wanted.


	4. AN

Okay, I have decided to make a new account because I realized these stories I've written are really bad and rushed. I don't know if I'm going to delete this account or just delete the stories. I made a new account already, just in case. It's **YourDreamer138. **I'm really sorry, but these stories were starters and I don't know where to go with them. Hey, let me promise you this. For a few of those stories, I will redo them and put them back up on my new account. Please don't hate me, but I know that you all knew these stories weren't very good. See you at my new account. :-)


End file.
